


The Assistant Chief Engineer

by GreenBloodedHobgoblin



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:43:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenBloodedHobgoblin/pseuds/GreenBloodedHobgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CEO Montgomery Scott is reunited with an old friend after he his transferred aboard the USS Enterprise. While Scotty is over the moon to have him back in his life, there is another crew member who becomes even more attached to the newest member of Captain James Tiberius Kirk's Crew.</p><p>*******<br/>ON HIATUS</p><p>Story mainly follows OC and his adventures/relationships with others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Assistant Chief Engineer

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ.
> 
> Howdy! This is my first ever fic, dunno how its going to turn out but I've been wanting to do this for a very long time. Gonna upload this first chapter and if anyone wants to read more, please let me know in the comments. Also any constructive criticism is most definitely welcome!
> 
> LLAP.

“Captain. Can I borrow you for a second?”

“Hm? Sure, Scotty. What’s up?”

“Ta. I was just wanting tae ask and see if it was possible to maybe get some help doon in engineering? No just another ensign, but like an assistant. An assistant chief.”

Kirk’s brow furrows as he folds his arms across his chest.

“An assistant? What’s the matter Scotty? You not coping on your own?”

“Eh? Wha… No! no, no, no. I can manage on my own, it’s just that, well, engineering’s a big place, ken whit I mean? And it would make life a little easier and tiny bit less stressful for all of us if there was another person like me. Instead of just me trying to get around all of those folk doon there as well as be an engineer, we could split the workload, make everything run a bit smoother.”

“I suppose, when you put it that way… But can you not just pick someone that’s already there? Someone that has a bearing of the ship?”

“Erm, no. No I cannae.”

“Hmmph. So you’re wanting me to spend weeks trying to convince the higher ups that we so desperately need an assistant chief engi…”

Kirk pauses. He looks at Scotty with a concerned look on his face.

“You do realize that anybody with the suitable qualifications will already be assigned to a ship, as CEO?”

“Ordinarily, yes, yes he would be, but he’s not.”

“He? So you’ve already got someone in mind?”

“Aye.”

“C’mon then, let’s hear it.”

“His name’s Mark. Lieutenant Mark Lawson. In my opinion he’s one o’ the best. We grew up together and quite frankly there’s naeb’dy I’d trust more to handle this glorious Lady’s nacelles than him… There’s only one, slight problem.”

Kirk sighs. He folds his arms and rolls his eyes. He lets himself fall to one side to lean against the wall of the corridor. Scotty chuckles nervously and plays with the oil covered rag in his hands before continuing.

“You know how you found me on a giant snowba’?”

“Hmm-mm.”

“Well, he’s not much better off. Long story short, I wasnae exactly the only one involved in the disappearance of Admiral Archer’s beagle. He helped. Kind of. It was mostly me but he was there so he was punished too. They shipped him to an outpost on some barren rock on the edge of the Vulcan System.”

“You seriously want me to go in front of a board of admirals to try and get him off of there?”

“Aye. Yes, I do.”

Kirk rubs his face and runs his hands through his hair.

“Right, fine. I’ll see what I can do, but I can't make any promises.”

“Great! Cheers, ta, Sir.”

Scotty turns and heads back to the engineering bay with a somewhat noticeable spring in his step.

 

* * *

 

“Mr. Scott!”

“Hmm? Wha… Ahya bastard ye!”

A loud metallic thud echoes throughout the engineering bay as Scotty smacks his head off of the underside of the control panel he was attempting to fix. The engineer finally emerges, his face distorted with pain as he gingerly rubs the affected area before turning to look for the source of his distraction.

“Aye, Sir?”

“Uh, you okay?”

“Aye, yeah, I’m fine, just gonnae have a bit of a sore head for a while. What can I do for you Captain?”

“I’ve just finished speaking with the Admirals.”

“Oh? What did they say?"

“Good news and bad, I’m afraid. Good news is that Starfleet has given us the go ahead to pick up your friend. Bad news, the outpost suffered an electronics malfunction about three years ago and they haven’t had any transmissions from him since. Which kinda means that if he isn’t there then he’s going to be pretty difficult to find, even with the ships systems.”

“Ach, dinnae you worry. He’ll be there. At least he bloody better be or I’m gonnae kick his arse when I do find him.”

 

* * *

 

Captain Kirk, Commander Spock and Lieutenant Commander Scott beam down to the surface of the uninhabited planet. The coordinates that they had received from Starfleet turned out to be slightly inaccurate. This then took what was supposed to be an ‘in and out in five minutes’ kind of task and turned it into a three-hour trek over jagged and unstable terrain, which spanned a distance of seven and a quarter miles.

“Scotty, are you sure we’re going the right way?”

“Course I’m sure. It’s just over there. Can you see it?”

Scotty points towards a steep rock face. The faint outline of a large metal door only just visible against the dark rusty red colour of the rock. Spock scans the area ahead of them on his tricorder.

“It would appear that Mr. Scott is correct. The readings show a…”

The Vulcan raises an eyebrow as Kirk interrupts before he can finish.

“Yeah, yeah. Okay. Let’s just get there already.”

After another fifteen minutes, walking in an unbearable heat, the trio finally reach the large blast doors of the Starfleet outpost.


End file.
